L is for Love (A Loud House Fanfiction)
by evieisyourqueen
Summary: After the events of L is for Love, Sam ends up asking out Luna. This story is about Luna maturing and stepping out of innocence, and also Luna's new relationship with Sam.


(This takes place after the Episode 'L is For Love')

A WEEK LATER..

"Yo Loud!" A voice carried down the hall. Luna turned around to find Sam, whom Luna had a crush on, running up to her.

"Oh hey," Luna said, awkwardly. They smiled at each other.

"So I've been getting these notes," Sam said, pulling out the notes she received from her anonymous admirer.

The first said, "Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, but I wish you were mine."

Another said, "I'm too shy to confront you but 'I know I'm not that tall, I know I'm not that smart, But let me drive my van into your heart ,Let me drive my van into your heart.'"

A third one said, "Your smile reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the blue sky. Now, and then, when I see your face, it takes me to a special place. You have the eyes of the bluest skies. As if they thought of rain, I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. Your hair reminds me of a warm safe place."

Luna blushed. "And I heard you sing those two exact songs on Friday..," Sam said. "Did.. you send these? Or is it just me going insane?"

"Yea, I did send those notes..," Luna replied, embarrassed and blushing. "I-I was going to send a final one.." Luna gave it to her, Sam blushed.

"Here is my fourth letter, because I'm still skittish.. I dig your sweet music. I think it's about time we meet. Meet me at Banger's and Mosh, the British eatery and music by 5pm tonight," Sam read out loud. Sam and Luna's blush got even bigger. Sam started laughing.

Luna face palmed and started nervously sweating, 'Oh shoot. Why is she laughing at me? Did I say something weird? Does she like it? Does she like me? Does she think I'm stupid?' Luna felt her heart pounding and racing. She tried to keep calm but she was so anxious. "I-I'm just going to go. See you later dude," Luna said.

Luna started to walk off, "Wait, Luna!" Luna turned around. Sam smiled, "So, Lunz, you wanna hangout tonight?"

"like..on..a.. date?" Luna asked slowly, quietly, and awkwardly.

"Yea!" Sam said, excitedly.

"You.. like me?" Luna asked.

"Yea," Sam exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because! You're just cute, and funny, and nice! We also have a lot in common!" Sam exclaimed. Luna smiled. "So you wanna go to Banger's and Mosh tonight? Or are you too busy with other things?"

"I'd love to, Sam," Luna replied, gushing and smiling.

Sam giggled. "By the way, I'll pay.. See you later, Luna.." Luna waved, they smiled at each other, then Sam walked off.

Luna felt butterflies swirling in her stomach. 'Sam likes me.. She likes me! AHHH. Okay, play it cool, Lunz. You don't want to mess it up.'

LATER ON

Luna was the first one to get into the van, so she got the passenger seat. "Hi Lori."

"Hey Luna," Lori said. "How was school?"

"Good," Luna replied. "Sam asked me out."

Lori's eyes widened, "EEEE!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Luna shrugged.

"Um! Yea! It is! She asked you out! She likes you back!" Lori exclaimed.

"I know. I know," Luna said.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Lori asked.

"What if this is a mistake?"

"What do you mean? It's not!"

"I like her alot, and I know she likes me back. But what if everyone doesn't like that a girl and a girl like each other?" Luna wondered.

"Who cares?" Lori asked. "Listen Luna, if you guys like each other, you shouldn't have to be ashamed of it. Who cares what others thinks? If you're happy, that's all what matters."

Luna smiled, "Thanks Lori."

"Do you need a ride to wherever you're going?" Lori asked.

"Yea. Banger's and Mosh. I need to be there by five," Luna replied.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride there," Lori said.

"Thank you!" Luna exclaimed.

"No problem," Lori smiled. "Ugh.. Where's Leni? She was suppose to be out here five minutes ago!"

"Probably fangirling over Chaz," Luna mumbled. Lori giggled.

Leni opened the car door and got into the van, "Sorry! I needed to power my nose!"

"It takes almost ten minutes to use the bathroom?" Luna asked. "At school?"

"Well.. I was using it, and then I redid my makeup!" Leni responded.

Lori face-palmed, "Wowwww. Okay. Now I need to pick up the others." Lori drove off.


End file.
